Mémoire
by Aura Shiny
Summary: ABANDONEE Qui est ce petit amnésique nommé Ayden? Pourquoi Wufei pique t il une crise après la capture de Duo?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Mémoire  
  
Autrice : Aura, la seule et unique  
  
Genre : Sérieux, pétage d'armure mobiles  
  
Couples : sous entendus 4+3  
  
Disclaimer : Valà un échantillon de se que je fais en sciences éco le mardi.Hey pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours de l'inspiration pendat ce cours là !  
  
Disclaimer2 : Vous en avez pas marre de me le demander à chaque fois ? Y'a pas l'air.Ils sont pas à moua ! C'est bon ?  
  
Ch'tites notes :  
  
1) C'est court je sais, ce chapitre sert presque plus de prologue que de chapitre1.  
  
2) Valà Lyxéria ! C'est prêt ! Mici d'avoir corrigé ! Vive le 2+. Surprise ! ^______________^ V  
  
  
  
Chapitre1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Je suis désolé les gars, je vais vous laisser ! fit Quatre. Ne vous retournez pas et partez !  
  
_ Ne fais pas ça Quatre ! cria Heero. On va savoir s'en sortir sans que tu fasses ça !  
  
Le blond fit un pâle sourire.  
  
_ Tu sais bien que non, Heero. Partez mes amis.ne vous retournez pas.Adieu..   
  
_Nooooooooooon ! Hurla Wufei en voyant Sandrock exploser. 05 appele 04. Réponds Quatre !  
  
  
  
Ce qui devait être une mission de routine, tourna vite au massacre. Wufei, Heero et Quatre avaient comme nouvelle mission de détruire la base d'armures mobiles de Napoli puis de rentrer à la base des Mads. Ces derniers n'avaient pas prévu que OZ les attaquerraient aussi lourdement. Dès les premiers assauts, le dragon de Shenlong avait été détruit, Wing commençait à manquer de munitions et Sandrock était attaqué de tous les côtés. Les MS avaient enfin trouvé son point faible et bien sur en profitaient. Quatre voyait qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, décida de s'auto- détruire pour que les deux autres ais moins de MS à abattre.  
  
  
  
_ Quatre ! Réponds !  
  
_ Wufei ! D'autres armures arrivent ! Cria Heero. Il faut partir ! On reviendra chercher Quatre plus tard.s'il est toujours vivant.  
  
Ils détruisirent les dernières armures mobiles et partirent non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Sandrock..  
  
  
  
_ Heeeeeee_chaaaaaaaan ! Cria Duo en voyant le pilote dessendre de son Gundam. Comment ça ..  
  
Le natté s'arrêta en voyant le visage fermé du Japonais.  
  
_Que c'est il passé ?  
  
Duo se retourna et chercha les deux autres pilotes. Shenlong venait d'entrer dans le hangar mais Sandrock ne le suivait pas.  
  
_Où...Où est Sandrock ? ?  
  
Heero n'osa pas regarder Duo dans les yeux.  
  
_Il .  
  
Devant l'expression du brun, Duo se figea.  
  
_Non.murmura t il. Pas lui..pas Katoru.  
  
_Il s'est auto-détruit, dit Heero, le masque du soldat parfait en place. Nous n'avons pas pu aller le chercher. D'autre MS arrivaient nous aurions fini comme lui.  
  
Le japonais laissa Duo et partit faire son rapport aux professeurs.  
  
Wufei passa à coté de Duo qui n'avait toujours pas encaissé la disparition de Quatre.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, murmura t il. Nous.je n'ai rien pu faire.tout c'est passé si vite.désolé.  
  
  
  
_Cette mission a été un fiasco totale ! s'exclama le professeur J. Le Gundam 04 Sandrock a explosé et la base n'a même pas été détruite !  
  
Les 4 autres profs observèrent J  
  
_J, commença G. Tu pourrais au moins avoir une pensée pour Quatre.  
  
Le titulaire de Heero lui jeta un regard noir avec ses yeux cybertisés.  
  
_ Il était au courant des risques.il devait faire attention !  
  
  
  
Heero, lui, n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Quatre était surement mort. Il l'avait laissé mourir et s'était enfui comme un lâche, le laissant sous les décombres de son armure. Duo lui en voudra toute sa vie.Trowa aussi.Le japonais craignait encore plus la réaction de Trowa. Quatre et lui étaient devenu inséparables.Même Duo n'était pas aussi proche du jeune arabe que l'était le français.  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre..  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo : c'est repartit pour la torture de Quatre. T'en as pas marre ?  
  
Aura : nan  
  
Wufei : pourquoi toujours lui ?  
  
Aura : Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si il est si chou, un ange, si gentil, adorable à croquer .  
  
Duo : elle l'adore quoi !  
  
Aura : t'as tout compris !  
  
  
  
16 Décembre 2002  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ 


	2. Chapitre2: pourquoi?

Titre : Mémoire  
  
Autrice : Aura, la seule et unique  
  
Genre : Sérieux,  
  
Couples : Sous-entendus 5+2 et 3+4  
  
Disclaimer : C'est un peu court maintenant mais les prochains, je vous jure sont plus long !s  
  
Disclaimer2 : Pas à moi.Si ! Y'en a un qui est à moua ! ! Le beau Fédia est à moua ! ! !  
  
  
  
Note : ******************* signifie un changement de lieu et de personne mais toujours au même moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre2  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Il faudra le dire à Trowa dès qu'il rentrera de sa mission, dit Duo d'une voix faible dans le salon de la propriété de Quatre.  
  
_ Me dire quoi ? fit soudain une voix .  
  
_ Trowa ? Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Wufei.  
  
_ La mission a été annulé.  
  
[ Nous interrompons nos programmes pour vous communiquer un avis de Oz, fit la journaliste à la T.V.]  
  
Duo se leva pour éteindre la T.V. sachant pertinemment ce que Oz allait dire mais Trowa l'en empêcha d'un regard.  
  
_ OK .  
  
[ Cette nuit, la base maritime de Napoli a été attaqué par les Gundam. Nos forces ont réussit à les maîtriser. Le Gundam 04 a été neutraliser et détruit. Son pilote a été tué sur le coup..]  
  
Duo et Wufei appréhendaient la réaction de Trowa qui continuait de fixer la télévision  
  
_ Je suis désolé.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? rétorqua le brun. Il savait les risques.Je vais me coucher.  
  
Il sortit laissant les deux autres sous le chocs de ses paroles.  
  
_ nan, nan.ne réagis pas comme ça ! murmura Duo. Ne réagis pas comme ça ! s'il te plaît !  
  
_ Laisse-le, dit Wufei. Il doit accuser le choc.puis on verra..  
  
_ Pourquoi est ce arriver à Quatre ? ? ? Pourquoi lui ? ? Tout ceux qui m'approche finissent par mourir !  
  
_ Duo, ne dis pas ça ! C'est pas ta faute ! C'est la mienne.j'aurai du rester et non l'écouter   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
_ Où suis je ?  
  
_ En sécurité, répondit un homme d'une voix grave à coté de lui.  
  
_ Que fais je ici ?   
  
_ Vous vous êtes fait gravement blesser lors d'un combat .  
  
_ Un combat ?  
  
L'homme acquiesça de la tête.  
  
_ Pourrais savoir votre nom ?  
  
_ Je.je.je m'en rappele plus..je m'en rappele plus..  
  
L'homme observa le jeune garçon qui semblait paniqué puis appela un infirmier. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux verts, apparu. Il était habillé d'un pantalon bleu et d'une chemise d'infirmier blanche . Il devait avoir tout au plus 17 ans.  
  
_ Reste au près de lui, je vais faire mon rapport à Zechs Merquise. Fais attention, il peut être dangereux mais vu son état..  
  
L'homme s'éloigna d'un pas rapide laissant le jeune garçon avec le patient.  
  
_ Qu'as tu ? demanda doucement l'infirmier en s'approchant du lit mais en restant quand même sur ses gardes.  
  
_ Je.je.ne sais plus qui je suis.répondit le jeune garçon tout en se balançant automatiquement pour se calmer.  
  
_ Mon nom est Fédia.  
  
_ Fédia ? c'est joli.  
  
_ Je vais t'aider à te souvenir mais pour l'instant, sèche tes larmes, de si beaux yeux comme les tiens ne devrait jamais pleurer.Ca va s'arranger.Rendors toi, tu es en sécurité avec moi maintenant.  
  
_ Merci, souffla le garçon avant de s'endormir..  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
_Trowa ? Tu es réveillé ? ? Trowa ?  
  
_...  
  
_ Wufei ! cria Duo. Il ne réponds pas ! La porte est fermée !  
  
_ Défonçons la, fit le Chinois en arrivant.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
_ Son lit n'est pas défait ! dit Duo une once de panique dans sa voix. Il n'as pas dormit ici !  
  
_ Trowa n'est pas du genre à faire des bêtises sous le coup d'une émotion, Duo.  
  
_ Je sais.mais.Quatre est.est mort.Je n'ai jamais su cerner Trowa. Quatre était le seul à savoir le faire, c'est grâce à lui qu'il a commencer à s'ouvrir.Maintenant qu'il est partit, je crains le pire.  
  
Wufei amorça un geste pour prendre Duo dans ses bras mais Heero fit son apparition.  
  
_ Que c'est il passé ici ? demanda t il  
  
_ Trowa n'a pas dormit ici cette nuit.  
  
_ Il est pas en mission ?  
  
_ Il est rentré hier. mais.il sait pour Quatre.  
  
La porte d'entrée claqua laissant apparaître Trowa.  
  
_ Où étais tu ? cria Duo  
  
Le brun passa à côté de l'américain sans répondre.  
  
_ Tu pourrais nous répondre Trowa ! s'exclama Wufei  
  
Le français se retourna et les regarda. Un énorme hématome recouvrait son ?il gauche et sa lèvre était en sang.  
  
_ Trowa ? Que c'est t il passé ? demanda Heero  
  
_ ..  
  
_ Trowa réponds nous à la fin !  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je me suis battu contre des soldats. C'est bon je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Ils se ventaient d'avoir tué Quatre, souffla le brun avant de claquer sa porte..  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre...  
  
  
  
Aura : na na na pas de commentaires !  
  
Duo : Euh.  
  
Aura * à voix basse* : J'ai dis na !  
  
Duo * l'imitant* : pourquoi ?  
  
Wufei : Y'a Trowa qui la cherche.Il n'a pas l'air très content.  
  
  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222 


	3. Chapitre 3: Ayden, l'ange blond tombé du...

Titre : Mémoire  
  
Autrice : Aura, la seule et unique  
  
Genre : Sérieux, yaoi  
  
Couples : Sous-entendus 5+2 et 3+4 et pis aussi 13+4 ( l'est pas bien le Treize.)  
  
Disclaimer : C'est un peu court maintenant mais les prochains, je vous jure sont plus longs !  
  
Disclaimer2 : Pas à moi.Si ! Y'en a un qui est à moua ! ! Le beau Fédia est à moua ! ! !  
  
  
  
Note : ******************* signifie un changement de lieu et de personne mais toujours au même moment.  
  
***** signifie un changement de lieu et personne mais pas au même moment  
  
  
  
Ch'tite note : ce chapitre est pour Lyxéria ! Coupine, tu te rapelles de *ce * passage ? Entre tu sais et qui et tu sais qui aussi ? L'est laaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! Gomen Nasai pour le retard !  
  
  
  
Miciiiiiiiiiii à tout mes revieweurs ! ! ! ! Je vous adore ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Ayden, l'ange blond tombé du ciel  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Il a plusieurs côtes cassées, le poignet fracturé, des coupures et des brûlures sur toute la surface du corps et.aussi un traumatisme crânien qui, semble-t-il, lui ai fait perdre la mémoire. [1]  
  
_ Où est il en ce moment ? demanda Zechs Merquise  
  
_ L'infirmier Fédia le surveille, mon colonel. Il ne pourra pas reçevoir de visite pendant une semaine au moins.  
  
_ Vous pouvez disposer  
  
_ Bien colonel.  
  
Le docteur s'éloigna laissant Zechs seul avec Treize Kushrenada dans leur bureau [2]  
  
_ Il aurait perdu la mémoire...  
  
_ Mais ça se retrouve, répondit Treize [3]  
  
_ Sauf si on fait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas..  
  
_ Comment comptes tu t'y prendre Milliardo ?  
  
_ Ne rien dire est la meilleur chose à faire.Ne pas lui parler de son passé de pilote mais lui en inventer un autre.Où il serait loin de la guerre mais assez prêt pour qu'on puisse le surveiller .  
  
_ Tu es un démon Milliardo.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
_ Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne sort plus de sa chambre !  
  
_ Je sais, répondit Wufei, ennuyé de ne rien pouvoir faire  
  
_ Il ne parle plus du tout ! [4] Il ne mange plus ! Je m'inquiète pour lui ! Pourquoi Quatre est parti ainsi ?   
  
_ Duo...  
  
_ je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime ! Pourquoi réagit il comme ça ? ? Il ne doit pas ! ! !  
  
Ses grands yeux améthystes se remplirent de larmes. La pression de la semaine l'avait emporté sur ses nerfs.  
  
_ Boys don't cry, boys don't cry.murmura l'américain essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
  
Wufei fit alors ce quil voulait faire depuis quelques jours déjà, il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.  
  
_ Je suis un faible..  
  
_ Non, shazi, dit doucement Wufei. Tu as un c?ur c'est différent..  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre jusque quand une voix les fit sortir de leur rêves.  
  
_ Mission.  
  
Les deux garçons se lachèrent en devenant rouges.  
  
_ Où ? bafouilla Duo  
  
_ En Italie.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
_ Quel va être ton nom ? demanda Fédia assis sur le bord du lit du blessé  
  
_ Je n'ai aucunes idées, répondit le blond avec un sourire d'excuse au jeune infirmier  
  
_ Amaury [5]? ca serait chouette.Non, t'as pas une tête à t'appelé comme ça.Olivier, Ben, Ayden, Thomas, Mark, Bruc.[6]  
  
_ Ayden c'est joli.  
  
Le jeune infirmier regarda le blondinet qui lui souriait  
  
_ Pourquoi pas.ca te va bien.Ayden, l'ange blond tombé du ciel.  
  
Le garçon rougit d'une façon adorable.  
  
_Merci de t'occuper ainsi de moi, souffla t il  
  
_ Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir !  
  
_ Hum Hum..fit un homme en entrant dans le pièce.  
  
_ Mon colonel ! cria presque Fédia en se levant d'un coup. Ayden, je te présente le colonel Zechs.et colonel Treize Kushrenada  
  
Ayden fit un grand sourire aux 2 soldat.  
  
_ Bonjour !  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent plantés sur place en voyant le jeune garçon sur le lit. Une aura de bonté s'échappait de lui, son sourire était doux et franc, ses yeux, pleins d'innocence.non, ça ne pouvait pas être un pilote de Gundam ! Ce garçon était un ange pas un soldat.  
  
Zechs fut le premier à se ressaisir.  
  
_ Nous sommes venus voir comment vous alliez jeune homme !  
  
_ Grâce à Fédia, je me sens beaucoup mieux !  
  
_ Il pourra se lever demain ! dit Fédia avec un grand sourire pour Ayden.  
  
_ Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda ce dernier  
  
_ oui.  
  
_ Comment suis je arrivé ici ?  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
_ Ou k'ca ? ?  
  
_ Base de St Antonio, 3 Gundam, destruction de la base et c'est tout. Kushrenada y serait ainsi que Merquise, répondit Heero.  
  
_ Qui fait parti de la mission ?  
  
_ Wufei, toi et .Trowa  
  
_ Trowa ? répéta Wufei. Est-ce prudent ?  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda le grand brun en entrant dans la pièce  
  
_ Tu n'es pas encore remis de la mort de Quat.  
  
_ Je fairais cette mission Duo !  
  
_ Allez vous préparer, dit Heero en envoyant son 'Ninmu ryoukai' aux professeurs. La mission est pour ce soir...  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Ce sont des Gundam ! ! ! [7]  
  
_ Sortez les mobils suit ! ! ! et attaquez ! ! ! cria Zechs  
  
_ Zechs, fit Treize à côté de lui. Allez vérifier que Ayden soit bien en sécurité que les autres pilotes ne le trouvent pas.  
  
_ Ok.  
  
_ Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe.il est à moi..il m'appartient.murmura Treize [8]  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
_ 02 à 05 ! Ils doivent cacher quelque chose, cette base est trop bien gardée ! Même si Merquise et Kushrenada y seraient, ils en auraient déjà profité pour s'échapper ! Ils y a quelque chose dans cette base et je veux savoir quoi !  
  
_ 02 ne fais pas ce que je pense ! !  
  
_ Gomen Wuffy.  
  
_ DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC ****************  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aura * sous ses feuilles de fics* : Duoooooo, d'ou tu es, tu vois la page 1 du chapitre 4 ? ? ?  
  
Duo : de quelle fic ? « Ac 196 » ? « Trowa et Quatre » ou « Mémoire » ?   
  
Quatre : je crois que c'est « Mémoire ».  
  
Wuffy : pourquoi n'as tu pas rangé tes chapitres quand tu les as eut fini ? ? ?  
  
Aura : 'ai oublié.  
  
Duo : Je crois que je l'ai : « Weasley ? ? » c'est Mémoire ca ?  
  
Aura *sortant de ses fouilles * : Naaaaaaaaaaa ! ! c'est autre chose !  
  
Trowa : Tu as osé frappé Quatre..  
  
Aura : Hein ? ? ? Quand ? ?  
  
Heero : et Duo ! ! !  
  
Aura *paumée * : Koua ? ? ? Quand ? ? ?  
  
Wufei : Tu veux le tuer ? ? ?  
  
Aura : Oh naaaaaaaaa, naaaaaaaaaaa, naaaaaaaa ! Vous avez trouvé la suite ! ! ! ! Suis morte.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, et Heero : OMAE O KORUSU ! ! !  
  
Aura : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatreeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Mais je vais chercher ça OU ?  
  
  
  
[2] L e premier qui dit quelque chose, gare à lui.  
  
Quatre : mais on a rien dit.  
  
Aura : M'ouais.  
  
  
  
[3] L'est fufute le mec, nan ?  
  
  
  
[4] Duo : parlais déjà pas au début.ca change pas  
  
  
  
  
  
[5] L'est à moua ! ! c'est mon Mamoury ! ! c'est MON dieu ! ! !  
  
Duo : il est au courant ?  
  
Aura : euuuuuuuuuuuuh ^^ ; ; ;  
  
  
  
  
  
[6] Duo : T' as trop regardé Olive et Tom toi..  
  
Aura : nia nia nia.  
  
  
  
[7] C'est la phrase le plus répété dans Gundam ! Dans pratiquement 1 épisode sur 3 , on entend les soldats crier : CE SONT DES GUNDAM ! ! ! ! ! Dire, qu'il en y qui sont payé pour ça !Pfffffffffff..  
  
  
  
[8] Aura : correction Treizouille, il est à Trochou !  
  
Treize : hum.  
  
Duo : et en plus, il ne prête pas !  
  
Treize : Hum..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Décembre 2002/ Janvier 2003  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 


	4. Chapitre 4: Ayden ou Quatre?

Titre : Mémoire  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami  
  
Genre : yaoi, baston, song.mdr ! ! !  
  
Couples : Sous-entendus 5+2 et 3+4 et pis aussi 13+4  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi.Si ! Y'en a un qui est à moua ! ! Le beau Fédia est à moua ! ! !  
  
  
  
Note : ******************* signifie un changement de lieu et de personne mais toujours au même moment.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Ayden ou Quatre ?  
  
  
  
_ Voici donc le fameux Shinigami.  
  
_ Wep ! s'exclama joyeusement Duo. Et vous c'est quoi votre petit nom ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vous cachez quoi dans cette base ? Vous avez un petit ami ? Moi, pas encore ! Mais c'est pour bientôt ! Quand est ce qu'on mange ?  
  
Treize regarda, d'air fatigué d'avance, le pilote de Gundam qui continuait à poser des questions sans interêts. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser au plus point devant l'air du général et des soldats.  
  
_ Suffit ! Gardes, Emmenez le dans une cellule renforcée !  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
_ Ayden, suivez moi, je vais vous montrez vos appartements. Vous ne devrez jamais les quitter sans autorisations ! Compris ?  
  
_ Oui..  
  
_ Bien, suivez moi !  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Conduire un prisonnier dans sa cellule, c'est facile quand celui ci est 'normal' mais ça l'est moins quand ce prisonnier se nomme Duo Maxwell.  
  
_ Ouaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est grand chez vous ! ! ! !  
  
_ Tais toi un peu ! Ordonna un des 3 gardes  
  
_ Rhoooooooo ! T'es pas mal toi ! Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? ? ?  
  
_ Tais toi !  
  
_ Tu te répètes mon chou ! fit Duo avec un grand sourire  
  
_ Je vais faire une crise ! ! ! Arrête de parler ! ! !  
  
_ OK j'arrête de « parler »...  
  
_ Merci..  
  
_Je suis sans famiiiiiiiiiiiille...je m'appelle Rémiiiiiiiiiiiiii et je me ballade avec tout mes amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.....  
  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! ! Cria presque le soldat  
  
_ Ben, fit l'autre, amusé, il t'a obéit : il a arrêté de parler pour chanter.  
  
*******************  
  
Les 2 blonds approchaient des 3 gardes et de Duo.  
  
_ Quelqu'un chante ! Remarqua Ayden  
  
_ Reste ici ! Tu ne bouges pas ! Je vais voir !  
  
*******************  
  
_ Venez avec nous dans nos aventures, plus on est de fous et moins la vie est dure ! Je suis sans famille et je m'appelle Rémi et je me balade dans la viiiiiiiiiiiiie ! ! Avec moi ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Que ce passe -t-il ici ? fit Zechs  
  
_ Colonel ! fit le soldat. Nous devons conduire le pilote 02 jusque sa cellule. Mais il nous pose des problèmes !  
  
_Lesquels ?  
  
_ Oooooooooo Zechsy ! ! ! s'exclama Duo avec un énooooooooorme sourire. On m'a dit de ne pas parler alors je chante ! Olive et Tooooooooom  
  
_ CA ! Dirent les 3 soldats en c?ur.  
  
_ Ils sont toujours en forme ! !  
  
Ayden ne pu s'empêcher d'avancer pour voir la personne qui chantait. Il lui semblait la connaître.  
  
_Ils sont venu pour..  
  
Duo stoppa, il venait d'apercevoir le blond  
  
_ Quatre ? ? Souffla t il  
  
Ayden se figea, Zechs se retourna et aperçu à son tour le blond.  
  
_ AYDEN ! ! ! Hurla t il. PARS ! ! !  
  
_ AYDEN ?NON ! Cria t il en commençant à se débattre. Quatre ! ! ! Reviens ! ! Qua..  
  
Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, Zechs venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire taire. [1]  
  
Ayden fit une grimace en ressentant la douleur du brun, et tomba à genoux.  
  
_ Dépêchez vous de l'emmenez !  
  
Zechs se rapprocha de Quatre et le releva  
  
_ Que t'avais je demandé ?  
  
_ De rester caché.je suis désolé mais j'ai cru.  
  
Zechs ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier, il lui donna une gifle qui, le refit tomber. [2]  
  
_ La prochaine fois, tu m'obéiras ! Debout ! Je te conduis dans ta chambre !  
  
*******************  
  
_Laissez moi sortir ! ! !  
  
_Ferme la !  
  
_ Je l'ai vu ! Il n'est pas mort ! Quatre !  
  
_ Tais toi ou c'est toi que je tue !  
  
_ Baka ! Lâcha Duo. Je n'ai pas rêvé.J'ai vu Katoru..  
  
*******************  
  
Zechs venait de laisser Ayden quand Fédia apparut  
  
_Salut toi ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun. Comment vas..Qu'as tu à la joue ?  
  
_ Oh rien ! Mentit le blond en se cachant le visage. J'ai toujours eu ça !  
  
_ Arrêtes de mentir ! De un, tu ne sais pas mentir, de deux, je t'ai soigné.je connais ton corps par c?ur ! ! [3] Alors, qui t'as fait cela ? Ce bleu n'est pas arrivé par magie ! [4]  
  
_ Zechs.murmura Ayden. Mais je lui ai désobéi ! Je l'ai mérité ! !  
  
Fédia ressortit.  
  
_ Où vas tu ?  
  
_ Je vais le voir ! Colonel ou pas, il ne touchera plus ! !  
  
_ Fédia non ! ! Reviens ! ! !  
  
_ Il va voir, murmura le brun, Il n'a pas a lui faire ça !  
  
Fédia arriva devant le bureau de Zechs et s'apprêta à entrer quand il entendit une conversation entre le blond et Treize  
  
  
  
_ Nous devons le tuer !  
  
_ Pourquoi Milliardo ?  
  
_ 02 l'a vu et reconnu ! Il l'a appelé Quatre !  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi ne pas tuer 02 ? Ayden est trop .doux.Nous allons l'éloigner de la guerre et lui cacher son identité   
  
_ Pourquoi le garder en vie ! ! ? ? Il ne nous sert à rien !  
  
_ Ayden va me servir.02 va mourir.  
  
Fédia se figea en entendant l'intonation de Treize.  
  
_ lui servir ?  
  
Un frisson le parcouru.  
  
_ Vous ne le toucherez jamais.je ne vous laisserais faire ! Même si Ayden est un pilote de Gundam.. Je vais l'éloigner de tout ça ! Jamais vous ne le toucherez..  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Trowa : Aura ?  
  
Aura : le numéro composé n'est pas attribué.Tululu. le numéro composé n'est pas attribué.Tululu...  
  
Trowa : Oki, je la tue au prochain chapitre..  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 [1] Aura *partant discrètement * : hum.  
  
[2] Aura * partant en courant alors que Trowa, Heero et Wufei la recherchent * : Suis morte, suis morte, suis morte..  
  
H, T et W : AURA ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! !  
  
[3] N'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs ! ! ! Il connaît ses blessures par c?ur pas autres choses ! Oki ? ?  
  
[4] Bonjour ! Je suis Harry Potter ! MDR ! ! ! ! ! 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ma faute

Titre : Mémoire  
  
Autrice : Aura Winner Barton Shinigami, Descendante du clan Shinigami, Déesse de la mort et du Yaoisme

Duo: tu t'arranges pas avec l'âge …-___-

Aura: je sais ^________^

  
Genre : Yaoi et…..J'en sais rien 

Duo: OOC de Hee_chan?

Aura: tu as lu la suite?

Duo: euuuuuuuuh nan…

Aura: De toute façon, l'est même pas écrite alors….  


Couples : 5+2 et 3+4 et pis aussi 13+4 (l'est malade le Treizouille )  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moua ….Un contrat de Sciences Eco, c'est pas bon? 

Duo: na

Aura: na?

Tous: na

Aura: Ok!…Sur?

Tous: OUI!!!!

Note: Fédia est devenu Lucas …Pourquoi? J'adore ce nom et pis Fédia était un nom pris comme ça le temps de trouver celui que je voulais…

Wufei: tu sais Aura…On s'en fiche…

Aura: oki oki!!

  
******************* signifie un changement de lieu et de personne mais toujours au même moment.

* * * * * signifie un changement de lieu et personne pas au même moment

Chapitre 5: Ma faute…

_ Shazi! Baka! IMBECILE!!!!

_ Hn…

_ Pourquoi a t il fait ça? Ça servira à quoi?!

_ Hn…

_ Maintenant on doit le délivrer!! Baka d'américain!!

_ Hn….

_ Tu as rien d'autre à dire, toi?!

_ Hn…

_ ….

_ Tu as fini ?

_ Hn…

_ Mission, ce soir, 03 et 05 sur place

_ Où?

_ Espagne. Départ dans 2 heures.

_ Merci Heero

_ Hn….

******************* 

_ Ayden! Cria Lucas en entrant en vitesse dans la chambre du blond.

_ Où étais tu?

_ On doit partir! 

_ Mais….Je suis bien ici….

_ Plus pour longtemps….Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer…. Mais si tu restes ici une semaine de plus, tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant….

_ Pou…Pourquoi?

_ Ayden…Tu me fais confiance? Je ne pourrais pas te mentir, tu le sais bien….Il faut partir, je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

_ D'accord…

Lucas fit un grand sourire au petit blond puis reprit son air sérieux.

_ On partira ce soir…Je viendrai te chercher…Je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera dehors…Ok?

_ Ok….

_ Je retourne travailler….Ne sors pas de ta chambre! 

_ D'accord.

*******************

_ HeavyArms prêt!

_ Nataku prêt! Sauvetage de Duo " Baka" Maxwell enclenché!

_ ….. 

* * * * * 

_ LES GUNDAMS 03 ET 05 ATTAQUENT!!! 

_ Les Taurus en avant!!!

_ Bien colonel Zechs!

_ Il faut protéger cette base! Ils sont venus récupérer 02!

*******************

_ LES GUNDAMS 03 ET 05 ATTAQUENT!!!!

_ Wouf Wouf est venu me sauver! S'exclama Duo en se levant d'un coup à l'annonce de l'attaque des Gundams.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va arriver entier ici? Se moqua l'un des gardes en ouvrant la porte.

_ Et toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser en vie?

_ Tu vas faire comment les mains attachées? 

_ Je vous préviens, vous avez devant vos yeux le Dieu de la Mort…. Et tous ceux qui ont vu Shinigami….En sont morts…

Les deux gardes commencèrent à rire mais devant le sourire et le regard du jeune garçon, ils s'arrêtèrent.

_ Très drôle sale gamin… Dit le second garde en reculant.

_ Tu as peur? Murmura Duo, le sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres, en avançant.

_ Ferme cette porte! Cria le premier garde, mal à l'aise.

_ Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort en capturant 04…

_ FERME CETTE PORTE!!!!

_ Trop tard….

******************* 

_ LES GUNDAMS 03 ET 05 ATTAQUENT!!!!

_AYDEN!!! 

_ Lucas!!! Que se passe t'il??

_ Les Gundams sont venus rechercher le 02!! Il faut en profiter pour partir!

_ Gundam ….02….

_ Ayden? Ça va?

_ J'ai…Mal à la tête….

_ Tu vas pouvoir marcher??

_ Oui, oui…Partons vite….

*******************

_ Je vous avais prévenu…On ne fait pas de mal aux amis de Shinigami… Maintenant, je vais chercher Quatre….

Duo sauta par-dessus les corps ensanglantés des deux gardes et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

_ J'aurais peut être dû leur demandé où ils avaient planqué Quatre avant de les tuer, marmonna Duo. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond….

_ LE PILOTE DE GUNDAM EST LÀ!!!!

_ K'so…

*******************

_ Mais où est Duo??

_ Il va arriver Wufei, calme toi….

******************* 

_ Tadaaaaaaaaa! Maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve le jeune garçon blond que vous avez recueilli il y a quelques jours sinon, tu rejoindras tes amis plutôt que prévus…

_ Niveau 2….

_ Merci….Bonne nuit…

*******************

_ Ayden! La sortie est par là! On y est presque!!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

_ C'était quoi???? Demanda Ayden en se rapprochant de Lucas.

_ Je ne sais pas…Dépêches toi, il ne faut pas rester ici!!! 

Les deux garçons accélérèrent leur course puis ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

_ A gauche! Cria Lucas

_ Shinigami livvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeees!!!!

_ Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Ayden et Lucas entrèrent en collision avec Duo qui courait comme un dément dans le sens opposé.

_ Ça fait mal!! Qui m'est rentré dedans?? 

_ Le pilote de Gundam…Souffla Lucas. Il va le reconnaître….Viens!!! Cria t'il à Ayden en lui prenant la main.

Duo leva la tête et se figea en reconnaissant Quatre.

_ NON! Vous restez ici!! Quatre!!!

Le blond stoppa et se retourna en entendant le garçon l'appeler.

_ Comment m'as tu appelé?

_ Ayden…C'est un ennemi!! Il faut partir avant que Treize nous retrouve!!

_ Il me connaît….

_ Bien sûr que je te connais! Tu es mon meilleur ami!!! 

_ Ton meilleur …ami?

_ Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance Ayden!!! C'est un pilote de Gundam!!!

_ Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que lui Quatre!! Crois moi….

_ Je ne sais plus qui croire….J'ai si mal à la tête… 

_ Quatre….

_ Ayden, il faut partir…

_ Il vient avec moi!!

_ Avec moi!

_ Laissez moi en paix!!! Hurla Quatre, se tenant la tête, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Laissez moi…Je n'en peux plus….Trop de souvenirs….

Le jeune blond partit en courant, Duo et Lucas sur les talons. 

_ LE PILOTE DE GUNDAM !!!! Cria un Ozzi au bout du couloir. Abattez le!! 

Les coups de feu partirent….

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

_ Ayden!!!!!! 

_ QUATRE!!!!!!!! Non pas ça….

_ C'est de ta faute! Cria Lucas à Duo en levant Quatre. Fous lui la paix!!

L'infirmier pris Quatre dans ses bras et partit en courant, laissant Duo sur le sol

_ Quatre….

Des coups de feu retentirent encore une fois suivit de cris de douleurs

_ DUO!!!!! QUE FAIS TU ??? IL FAUT PARTIR!!!! Trowa ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps!!

_ Wufei??!!

_ Viens shazi!!!

Les deux garçons sortirent de la base en courant et grimpèrent dans le Gundam 05.

_ Mission accomplie! Fit Wufei. Trowa, on rentre vite!!

_ ….

Tout le long du voyage, Duo ne parla pas. Il se repassait en boucle la scène entre lui et Quatre….Son ami était vivant mais à cause de lui, il venait de se faire tirer dessus… 

_ Duo? 

_ hn?

_ Tu te prends pour Heero maintenant? 

Le natté lui fit un pâle sourire

_ Je dois dire quelque chose à Trowa….

_ ……

_ J'ai vu….à la base….un infirmier qui s'occupait d'un jeune garçon….

_ Et? En quoi ça me conserne? Demanda Trowa 

_ C'était….Quatre ….

Le brun se figea à cette nouvelle 

_ Impossible…Murmura t il. Il est mort! Il ne peut pas être en vie!! 

_ Je te jure que c'était lui… Je lui ai parlé….Il a perdu la mémoire…Mais c'est lui…

_ Arrêtez de me faire souffrir ….Il est mort et ne reviendra pas! Compris? 

Le jeune brun se retourna et partit en courant. [1]

_ Duo? Demanda Wufei. Tu en es sur?

_ Je lui ai parlé….Je l'ai reconnu….mais à cause de moi….Il s'est fait tirer dessus avant que tu arrives… Je l'ai sûrement tué…

_ Duo…

Le natté commença à sangloter.

_ C'est de ma faute…Je ne sais faire que le mal….

_ Ce n'est pas vrai….Murmura le chinois en le prenant contre lui. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée….

_ Wufei…

TBC…. ( ENFIN MERCI MON DIEU!!!!)

* * *

Aura: *auto message* : Si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est que je suis pas là pour le moment. J'ai sûrement un Trowa Barton aux trousses…

Duo: Trop bon son répondeur… Pauvre d'elle….Bien fait !!! 

Aura: * auto message* : PS: Duo, je t'aurais, t'en fais pas!!

Wufei: no comment….

Duo: -____- 

* * *

[1] Lyxy : Aura, darling, Dans tes notes du haut, t'as oublié de dire que Trowa aussi était TRÈS OOC…. Il court jamais…. M'enfin sauf quand il a des Ozzies au cul, mais c'est l'exception à la règle….

* * *

Z'avez aimé? Z'avez pas aimé? Vous voulez m'épouser? Me tue…m'offrir des cadeaux?

Laissez moi un pitite review, c'est fait plaisir tout plein ^______^

Bisous

Aura Shinigami

-- I never run, I never Hide but I kill the G boys… I'm Aura Shinigami….-- 


End file.
